Presidency Establishment Act
The Presidency Establishment Act (also known as Article One of the Constitution of the Allied States) is an Allied States federal legislation as well as an article of the Constitution which establishes and regulates the presidency. Act *'Committee:' N/A *'Author:' N/A *'Law No.:' N/A *'Title:' Presidency Establishment Act Be It Enacted By The Allied States Senate :Section 1: The President of the Allied States of America is the highest ranking government official in the Allied States Government. *A): The power of the President is supreme in carrying out the laws of the Allied States. :Section 2: The President of the Allied States of America is democratically elected by the people of the Allied States of America. *A): Every citizen has the right to vote. :Section 3: The President of the Allied States of America serves a four-year term before the next presidential election. *A): The President may be reelected for as many four-year terms as the people wish, until the age of 65. *B): The President may resign from the presidency at any given point. *C): In the absence of the President in times of emergency, the Vice President assumes the role of acting president. :Section 4: The President of the Allied States of America is an employee of the American people, establishing the position as a job. *A): The presidential salary is decided upon by Senate each term. *B): The President is entitled to certain benefits, which are established by the Senate. :Section 5: The Oath of the office of President is as follows: "I, , president elect of the Allied States of America, do solemnly swear, under God, that I will faithfully and truthfully execute the Office of the President of the Allied States of America, and will, to the best of my ability, preserve, protect and defend the Constitution, and the people of the Allied States, (optional: so help me God)." *A): The Chief Justice of the Allied States administers the Oath. In his absence, any other Supreme Court Judge is assume the administration. :Section 6: The Senate of the Allied States of America may, at any time, propose to impeach the President. *A): Each member of Senate will vote. *B): Should a tie-vote occur, the Supreme Court will break the tie through a vote of each judge independently. *C): Abstaining from the vote is prohibited. If a senator feels he cannot make an informed decision, he will be expelled indefinitely. *D): If the majority of Senate votes to grant the President emergency powers, an attempt of impeachment will be invalid. :Section 7: The President of the Allied States of America is the Commander-in-Chief of the Military of the Allied States. *A): Senate has the power of declaring war, however, must be approved by the President, and in vice-versa. *B): The President is the highest ranking officer of the Allied States Military, and may direct military operations. :Section 8: The President may, at any time, pardon a convicted criminal. *A): Senate may challenge the pardon and declare it invalid by majority vote. :Section 9: The President of the Allied States may sign treaties. *A): A majority of Senate must approve. :Section 10: The President may appoint anyone to any position of any government department. *A): Senate may remove any federal official from office. :Section 11: The responsibilities of the President of the Allied States are decided by Senate: *A): Mandatory rights are as follows: ::• Regularly inform Senate about the state of the alliance; ::• They shall receive ambassadors and other public ministers; ::• They shall ensure the laws are faithfully executed, and; ::• They shall commission all the officers of the Allied States. See also *Constitution of the Allied States category:Allied States of America